


Dreams

by Yvi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still dreamed of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebC/gifts).



She still dreamed of him. Not often, it had been years since he died. But sometimes, she would wake up, the taste of his mouth in hers, the feeling of his lips still lingering. She would relive the sensation of his visions passing onto her more vivid than it had actually been that moment.

There were dreams in which he was still alive and he would come in in the mornings and joke around with Angel and train to fight with Gunn. There were others in which she was with him and they had a life together, away from Angel Investigations.

Cordelia didn't know why she still dreamed of him. She didn't have those dreams about Xander, only about Doyle. Something happened when he passed his visions on to her, she guessed. Something of his spirit was also given to her. After more than two years, Angel seemed to have forgotten about Doyle - Cordelia never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for debc's fandom stocking in 2008.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreams (The Gone But Not Forgotten Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86893) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda)




End file.
